Lord Of The Ring Maker
by BeanTheBean
Summary: A short time ago, there was this guy named Graham who wrote a book... A long time ago there was this other guy who was named Graham who saved the entire world by stopping an evil ring maker by using his greatness powers... Also a short time ago, Graham did some stuff that Harry did not like...


Sitting at his 20 inch computer screen in the dark, Graham scrolled through the vast wonderful world known as "The Internet." Where did the internet come from? People suspect the internet came from a group of highly intelligent aliens that bribed Earth to confirm that Pluto is not a planet. What's on Pluto exactly? We may never know… but the point was that ever since Graham found a website called "Super Scientist Story Society" or the S.S.S.S, he had been totally hooked! It was a website where fellow inventors like Graham himself would share an invention all across the internet, but the catch was you had to make it into a fictional story. Graham had always been fascinated by stories. Reading the simplest of books to the hardest from "A Is For Animals" to "Artamène ou le Grand Cyrus." Once he even wrote a story called "Graham Is A Cool Person." It had a whooping 6 pages and a total of 5 words (which you could probably guess what they were) including 5 not-so-professional drawings by Graham himself at age 4. But now he was much older and he was ready to share his incredible new story all over the internet! He had been typing and typing for a total of 5½ hours. Once he was done, he hovered his mouse over the "Print" button and it began to print his one-page story. "Before I publish this all over the internet, I need a professional's opinion first!" Graham said as he eagerly waited for the page to print. "And I know exactly who it should be!"

"MAYOR HARRY!" Graham said as he burst into town hall that same sunny afternoon. Harry hit the roof when Graham startled him so suddenly. Once he landed back in his chair, he scolded Graham. "Graham!" he shouted trying to fix up his suit. "DON'T BARGE IN HERE LIKE THAT!" "Sorry oh mayory one!" Graham said, chuckling at his own little joke. Harry frowned. "What business do you have Graham?" Harry asked, leaning back in his leather mayor chair. "Complaint about Friga's drumming? New idea to replace my giant golden dental floss statue idea? Its finally time to start that impeachment riot I've oh so worried about every night in my sleep?" "No." Graham smiled, holding out his one-page story. "But you can read this!" Harry stared at the page with an odd expression. "Just read it and tell me what you think! Be honest!"

 **Lord Of The Grahams**

By Graham himself!

Once long ago, if you can believe it, there was a cool person known as Graham The Great. He was so great that everyone in the village he lived in would brag about how great his was. One day, a traveling wizard known as Graham The Wizard approached Graham who was busy inventing an invention that would stop world hunger. "So sorry to bother you Graham The Great." Graham The Wizard said as he tapped Graham on the shoulder. "But i'll have you know that you and I are LONG LOST COUSINS!" Graham could not believe he had an epic Wizard cousin! "Wow!" Graham said in shock. "Yes, but I have news for you!" Graham The Wizard explained. "You must take this invention I made known as the 'Ring Maker' and drop it into a reasonable sized volcano!" Graham the great was so confused. He had so many questions! "Wait!" he spoke up. "Why must I throw this ring maker into a volcano?" Graham The Wizard looked up very seriously. "Not so long ago, I made this Ring Maker…" Graham The Wizard began. "I made 20 test rings from that machine. 9 went to my pals, 7 went to my family members, 3 got donated to charity and the last ring fell into the hands of my number one rival! He too is an inventor, so he sabotaged my machine in revenge! He jammed the ring into my machine when I wasn't looking and now the machine is shooting out rings like crazy! It must be destroyed!" Graham thought about it for a moment. "Wait! Can't you use a hammer or something to break it?" Graham asked. "I'm afraid not." Graham The Wizard sighed. "The only way to destroy it is by volcanoing it! Here!" Graham The Wizard handed over the machine over to Graham. "Right now the machine is on temporary sleep mode, but soon it will awake and start spewing rings once more! You must reach the volcano as soon as possible!" Any normal person would usually decline the quest because the nearest volcano was WAY too far… but Graham The Great was great! He would rescue everyone! "You can count on me cousin!" Graham said taking the machine from his hands. He walked back to his house to grab some supplies. "Good luck oh so great and amazing cousin of mine!" Graham The Wizard hollered back.

For extra help on his quest, Graham The Great brought along his best friend. His name was Saham. He was pretty great… but not as great as Graham of course! Their journey was tough! They went into a cave, and the woods, and a mine, and even a tower or two. They battled some stuff as well, like some monsters and some spiders and even some kind of flaming beast I guess… but they finally got to the volcano after they had an all out war battle and stuff with a bunch of the monsters. It was cool. But climbing the volcano was not. There was some kind of tower nearby the volcano that kept on shining light on Graham and Saham. "Why is there some kind of tower that keeps on shining light on us?" Saham asked. "Maybe because is trying to blind us!" Graham said, covering his eyes. "We're being sabotaged!" The two quickly scurried up the volcano, only to realize a shocking twist at the top! Graham The Wizard had beaten them to it! "What are you doing here?" Graham asked, very confused. "You fools!" Shouted Graham The Wizard. "I just discovered that a ring maker like this would go for zillions on E-Bay! Didn't you realize you being sabotaged by that tower over there? Give me my precious!" Graham The Wizard slowly crept forwards toward Graham and Saham. "No cousin!" Graham yelled back. "This ring maker will doom the world! I can't let you!" "But wait Graham!" Graham The Wizard called out. "We can split the money!" That made Graham think for a moment. As he clutched the ring machine, he heard Saham holler out. "What are you waiting for!?" he shouted. "Just throw it in!" Without Graham noticing, Graham The Wizard came up to Graham and snatched the ring machine right out of his hands. He held it up high above his head. "THE RING MACHINE IS MINE!" he cried with joy and accomplishment. Then Graham did something only great people like Graham could do. He R.K.O'd Graham The Wizard to the ground and grabbed the ring machine. But he hesitated to throw it in. "Throw it in Graham!" Saham cried. "THROW IT IN!" Down below, hot bubbling lava filled the volcano. Heat accumulated everywhere. "What would a great person like yourself do?" Saham reminded. And then just like that, Graham dropped it in. Down it went. It landed with a splash and the ring machine was no more. "CURSES!" Graham The Wizard whined as he lay on the floor in pain. "Let that be a lesson." Graham said. "ALWAYS BE GREAT!" THE END

Harry placed the page onto his desk and rubbed his eyes. "Well… Leafton wasn't built in a day…" he began. "Yeah yeah. But what are your opinions?" Harry bit his lip. "It's very… um, it could be longer?" He Shrugged. "I mean, that battle with all those monsters sounded cool. But you never get to read what happened. I wanted to know how they fought against that fiery beast! I just wish it was more… longer…" Harry handed the page back to a blanked expression Graham. "I personally think a short story length should be about 6 pages. The font has to be Arial, The text size 14, and the style text normal." Graham stared squinty eyed at him. Harry shrugged. "Well thanks for you're opinion Harry." Graham said smiling. "You should know. You wrote so many good books, including my favorite: 'Lore And Legends Of Long Point' you wrote back in 1977." Now it was Harry's turn to stare squinty eyed at Graham. He then let out a long sigh that lasted for 30 seconds. "Graham…" he said in an annoyed tone. "You're thinking about author Harry B. Barrett! My last name is Kwark." Graham held back a chuckle. Harry rolled his eyes. "But what invention is this story inspiring?" Graham then plopped down a funny looking machine on Harry's desk that sent all his papers flying everywhere. "This!" Graham said in his best announcer voice. "This is my new invention, the 'Ring Maker!'" The machine was a big red cube with two long tubes attached to it. The front of the machine had a funnel and at the back was the biggest light bulb Harry had ever seen. On the top of the machine was a small green button. "As read in my book!" Harry observed the machine, looking at every corner of it. "Well this is… nice…" Harry sheepishly said. "Does it spew out evil rings like the book?" Graham laughed. "Oh no Harry!" he said, still giggling. "This machine is quite sophisticated! It has the highest quality of materials used. The machine will never malfunction and destroy Leafton with rings." Leaning back in his chair, Harry rubbed his chin. "Did you test it yet?" He asked. Graham hesitated. "Well, er, no…" he mumbled. "But now is the perfect time! Behold Harry, my ring maker!" Graham pressed the small green button on the top of the machine. With a few loud clicks and beeps, the huge light bulb at the back of the machine turned on. It remained motionless after that, doing nothing but occasionally beeping. Harry and Graham stared at it for a while. "So when does it do its thing?" Harry asked. Suddenly, a ring flew right out of the machine! It whooshed past Harry and smashed out of nearby window where the ring proceeded to bounce off a dozen trees. It finally stopped bouncing around and landed in the leafs of one tree. The tree exploded. But the machine wasn't done. It continued to spew out 5 rings every 3 seconds! "GRAHAM!" Harry said, ducking under his desk. A look of terror fell on Graham's face. He tried to stabilize the machine in his hands, but rings were flying all over town hall! Books fell over, papers were scattered, but the computer got the worst of it. It was covered in a pile of rings by the time Graham had run outside with it. "I know what I have to do…" he sighed as he ran out of the village limits.

Leafton has a volcano. Not just because it needed to be relevant in this particular story, but it just does. Well okay, it doesn't _REALLY_ have a volcano. More like a small lava pit. But that still was enough to destroy the machine. Graham held the ring machine high above his head. With a serious yet evil smile, he looked down into the pit and felt the warmth of the lava surround his body. The pit wasn't too deep. In fact, it was only 5 meters away from the nose of Graham's face! He held the ring maker tight in his hands as he watched ring after ring fall out of the machine and into the lava pit where they landed with a splash. "I'm so sorry about this…" Graham cried. Before he let go of the machine, he heard a voice from behind call out to him. "Graham!" the voice called out. "There's an easier way destroy the machine!" Graham turned around. To his surprise, it was Harry. "Can't you use a hammer or something to break it?" "You fool!" Graham shouted back. "The only way to dispose of a machine this powerful is to drop it into lava!" Harry gave him his squinty eyed expression. But he shook his head and said "Okay then. Throw it in." But Graham still didn't toss it in. "Graham?" Harry asked, a bit worried. "You know mayor…" Graham said turning around slowly. "I think this machine has another purpose besides ring making… with this, I CAN RULE ALL OF LEAFTON!" Graham laughed an evil laugh. "GRAHAM NO!" Harry shouted. "The ring machine has taken you over!" Graham stepped forward towards Harry with the ring machine. Rings were now flying past him at great speed. "Graham don't do this!" Harry shouted. More rings flew out. Graham had the most evil smile ever on his face at the moment. Sweat poured down his face. Harry's face too. Harry couldn't believe this is how it would end. But when all hope was lost, the machine started to cough out black smoke. It died. Graham and Harry once again stared motionless at the now conked out machine. "Huh." Graham said. "I see the issue. I set the machine's power to maximum… so that's why all those rings spewed out." He pointed to the dial where the speed production of the rings were adjustable. Harry honestly wanted to push Graham in that lava pit that very second.

But he didn't.

Or did he?

(Naw, he just walked away groaning.)

It is August 20th, there are 5 more chaotic events until Harry loses his mind...


End file.
